Los trágicos amantes del distrito 2
by Devilmergana
Summary: Visión de los Juegos del Hambre de Cato, en el que descubre sus sentimientos hacia su compañera de distrito, Clove. Serie de drabbles.
1. Elecciones

-_**CAPÍTULO 1- ELECCIONES.**_

_**..-...**_

_**..-...**_

De repente abro los ojos y me encuentro en mi habitación. Acababa de tener un sueño maravilloso, pero se había desvanecido en el aire como polvo. Me levanté de mala gana, no me apetecía estar en la cama pero tampoco me apetecía levantarme. Aunque si lo reconsideraba hoy era el dia de la cosecha. De pronto una felicidad abrumadora me invade. Podría elegirme a mí. Me acercó al armario despues de lavarme la cara, pero esa sonrisa triunfal no se había desvanecido de la cara.

Hoy no tengo que trabajar en la nuez y es un alivio. En realidad me encanta trabajar allí. Me encanta fabricar armas pero lo que más me gusta es prepararme para ser un futuro agente de la paz. Lo seré. Tengo dos hermanos más y uno de ellos es agente de la paz y trabaja en el distrito 11 que tiene bastante actividad por que según él hay muchos ladrones que intentan robar toda clase de hortalizas y cereales. Cuando termine mi preparación posiblemente vaya allí o al distrito 12. Prefiero el 11 pues el 12 es el haz me reir de todos. Mineros llenos de polvo, unos tributos que no duran ni el primer baño de sangre en los juegos y el hombre ese que creo que es el único superviviente vivo del vasallaje de los 25 de hace 24 años. Siempre esta borracho. Quiero verlo este año y reirme de él.

Me acerco al espejo y me peino el poco pelo rubio que tengo. Mi hermano menor, Taylor, lo tiene más largo que yo, con melenita y según todo el mundo es el más guapo y preparado de la familia. Lo veo cuando bajo a desayunar. Se está tomando unos cereales rancios que le dieron en la tesela. ¿Qué son las teselas? En cierto modo es una "ayuda" que reciben las familias que contienen cereales en mal estado y poco más. A nosotros no nos falta el dinero, solo pedimos las teselas por que eso significa que tu nombre entra más veces en la urna y es más fácil ser elegido. Taylor y yo estamos haciendo una competición desde que tuvimos la edad minima para participar en los juegos y era intentar que nos cogieran a alguno de los dos. Hasta ahora no ha habido suerte. Por la tarde se celebraran las elecciones y estoy ansioso. No he rezado nunca pero siempre lo hago antes de las cosechas para que me de suerte. Mi familia ha estado dos veces en la arena y las dos la ganaron. Por eso mi familia tiene prestigio y pedimos teselas en secreto para que nadie del distrito piense que somo pobres y tenemos que pedir esas ayudas.

- ¡Hey, Cato! ¿Puedes llevarle esto a la señora Gloss?- Me sobresaltó mi madre por detrás quitandome todos los pensamientos de la cabeza.

- ¿Desde cuando soy el niño de los recados?- Pregunté enfadado y miré a mi hermano que todavía estaba desayunando esos cereales.- ¿Por qué no va él?

- Por favor, Cato.- Me suplicó mi madre y al verla triste se me revolvió el estómago. No es que no la respete pero tampoco me gusta que me mande al quinto pino para llevarle nada a nadie.

- Sí, Cato ve y asi podras ver a esa chica que tanto te gusta.- Me respondió mi hermano entre risas sin que yo le preguntara. El rubor me llegó hasta las cejas o por lo menos eso creo por que estaba ardiendo, miré a mi hermano que estaba con una sonrisa en la cara y le dí con el codo en la cara tan fuerte que soltó un gritito de dolor. Se lo merecía. Cogí la bolsa que mi madre estupefacta tenía en la mano, me la eché al hombro y abri la puerta de la cocina para salir de allí.Creo que mi hermano no sabe quien es la chica que me gusta y confio en que no lo sepa o será mi ruina.

Mi distrito está dividido. El distrito 2 es un gran distrito situado en lo que antes llamaban Montañas Rocosas, o eso aprendí en el colegio. No esta muy lejos del Capitolio y se compone de pequeños pueblos, cada cual se basa en una mina. Yo vivo en la principal, por supuesto, el prestigio de mi familia me lo permite, pero en el centro del distrito se encuentra una montaña central a la que llamamos "la nuez" donde se encuentra el comando de control y de aparatos del capitolio, es decir donde trabajo, y está bastante lejos de casa.

La casa de la señora Gloss está en uno de los poblados más lejanos y es adonde me dirijo ahora. Tengo que ir con la cabeza alta y ponerme la gran bolsa que mi madre me ha dado al hombro deja realtar mis musculos y muchas chicas me lanzan miradas pícaras y me saludan. Mi ego aumenta cada momento pero ninguna me hace sentir nada. Estoy acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones entre las chicas. Entonces la veo. Tiene el pelo liso y largo suelto e intenta colocarselo detrás de la oreja. Estoy seguro de que la han obligado a llevar el pelo suelto por que es el dia de la cosecha y tienen que vestir bien aunque ella prefiera llevar el pelo recogido por que siempre le molesta llevarlo delante de la cara. Me escondo detrás de una pared para que no vea que la espio. Esta leyendo un libro sentada en la barandilla del portal de su casa y está apoyada a una columna saliente. Normalmente esta con sus amigas pero hoy no. Supongo que sera por que es dia de cosecha y se estarán preparando. Me fijo en el libro y veo el título "Harry Potter y el principe mestizo". No me suena de nada. Despues de inspeccionar la cara de la chica me di cuenta de que aunque no tuviera los ojos rojos estaba llorando y cada dos por tres se pasaba la manga de su vestido blanco por la cara. No se de que va el libro pero supongo que no era por eso por lo que estaba tan triste. De pronto salio un hombre de la casa y ella se puso en pie de un salto y dejó el libro en la mesa. No se lo que aquel hombre le decía. ¿Era su padre? Creo que sí, pero si fuera su padre no tendría los nudillos apretados y preparados para asestarle un golpe a la cara de aquel ser grotesco y masculino.

Dejé de mirar por que escuché unas voces detrás de mí y me alarmé. Solo eran unas muchachas, pero fuera quien fuera debía alejarme de allí así que seguí recto y giré en aquel callejón llegando a casa de la señora Gloss. Toqué a la puerta dos veces y la señora de unos cuarenta años a la que llamaban Graciela apareció delante de mi. Me dió las gracias, miró el contenido de la bolsa y me sonrió. Luego me cerró en la cara. ¡Qué malos modales!, pensé y volví a la calle donde ella debería estar sentada leyendo su libro, pero no lo estaba. La adrenalina y la emocion que hasta hacia unos segundos sentía se marcharon y desolado volví a casa.

..-...

..-...

Tras varias horas pensando llegó el momento de la cosecha. Lo primero que hacen es hacernos un análisis de sangre para confirmar que somos quien decimos ser. Lo veo bastante absurdo, pero la ley es la ley y hay que cumplirla. Mi hermano Taylor va detrás de mí. Y lo miró de reojo con suficiencia y orgullo, sé que ganaré y si no lo hago por mala suerte, me presentaré voluntario como todos los años. Él me devuelve la mirada con las mismas sensaciones y pensamientos que yo. Le tiro del pelo y me acerco a mi grupo de amigos. Han venido todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero solo estan los chicos por que las chicas estan separadas en otro montón, esperando para saber quien tiene el honor de representar nuestro distrito. Ellas estan a mi izquierda, lo sé, pero no miraré, sé tambien con qué me voy a encontrar. Chicas que se les cae la baba cada vez que les hablo y ella. Me encuentro mirandola a mi izquierda insconcientemente y de pronto me viene un mal presentimiento. El sonido de nuestro acompañante del distrito 2 con su extravagante estilo golpeando el micrófono que se encuentra delante de él, me desconcentra y hace que mire hacia el centro de la plaza, hacia el podio mientras el sol me medio cegaba. El hombre con pintas de león-tigre-arácnido, es decir nuestro estupido y remilgado representante le concede la palabra al alcalde vestido de traje, como siempre.

- Es el momento de arrepentirse, y tambien de dar gracias.- recita el alcalde.

Despues lee la lista de habitantes del distrito 2 que han ganado los juegos en ediciones anteriores. En setenta y cuatro hemos tenido exactamente veintiseis ganadores entre ellos el último, el cual será el mentor de los tributos de este año.

- ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!- Dice el extravagante señor del capitolio que todos los años suena como una mujer. Pone de los nervios a cualquiera. Tan vivaracho, tan feliz, tan alegre.- ¡Las damas primero!

Aquel extraño hombre medio animal se acerca a la urna y tantea con los dedos por encima de los papeles. El publico y yo guardamos la respiración y esperemos a que soltase el nombre de la chica elegida. Por fin coge un papel y nos lo enseña, como restregandonos que solo una puede ser la merecedora.

-¡Clove..,- Dirigí la mirada a ella antes de que el extravagante terminara de decir su nombre.

La reacción de la chica a la que amo desde los cinco años, fué, al principio de miedo, de pánico, ¿por qué? No lo sé pero creo que pocos se dieron cuenta ya que rapidamente cambió de expresion para dar lugar a una sonrisa de medio lado que infunde miedo, honor y orgullo, propia de nuestro distrito. Las chicas a su alrededor empiezan a clamar su nombre. "_¡Clove! ¡Clove! ¡Clove!_" Esa composición de palabras me hace que mi corazón se desgarre. Hay más de un cincuenta por ciento de que la maten en la arena. Ahora estoy mezclando la imagen que terrorificamente se forma en mi cabeza al verla imaginariamente muerta y la imagen de su vestido blanco con volantes avanzando hacia el escenario. Tan concentrado estoy en ella y en su sonrisa triunfal que cuando dijeron mi nombre en voz alta yo me quedé un segundo paralizado. ¿Yo? ¡Esto no podía estar pasandome! ¡Tendría que enfrentarme con la mujer a la que amo, tendre que matarla! Pero no dejo que ninguno de esos pensamientos se dejen reflejar fisicamente y sonrio de oreja a oreja mientras mis compañeros me vitorean y subo los escalones del podio de dos en dos y me acercó a nuestro acompañante con pinta animal, el cual nos coge a mi y a Clove de las manos y nos la levantan hacia el cielo. La miro intentando que la cabeza de aquel singular hombre no se interpusiera en mi campo de visión. Ella me miró a mi y me sonrió amablemente. Aquel simple acto sirvió para subirme la adrenalina, pero todo fué tan chocante, pues su sonrisa me decía que no tenía miedo pero sus ojos marrones oscuros me decían todo lo contrario.

..-...

..-...

¿Qué tal el primer capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? La verdad es que me encanta esta pareja, incluso cuando estaba leyendo el libro, solo que me los esperaba fisicamente diferentes.

Prometo escribir pronto el próximo capítulo y subirlo para que lo podais leer. Eso si, si te ha gustado o si no te ha gustado por algun motivo decidmelo por un review. ¡Que me motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo y para corregirme!

_Besos. Fans deTHG!_


	2. En el tren hacia el Capitolio

-_**CAPÍTULO 3-En el tren hacia el Capitolio-**_

_**..-...**_

_**..-...**_

La tension al principio se notaba en el aire pero Lloyd, nuestro mentor hizo que lo primero que hicieramos al llegar al tren fuera sentarnos a ver las elecciones de los juegos en la tele. En casa tenemos una pero casi siempre se televisan anuncios o anteriores juegos, por lo tanto no la veíamos mucho. Me senté aparentemente a regañadientes pero en realidad estaba feliz por que Clove estaba sentada a mi derecha con las piernas descubiertas y cruzadas. Intenté no mirarla pero me resultaba imposible, al final me centré en la pantalla. Empezemos a conversar al principio únicamente de los juegos, sobre la sensibleria que tenía la del distrito 12 por presentarse voluntaria, sobre como los tributos del distrito 5 iban a caer rápido por que no pasaban del metro sesenta y de los catorce años. De repente empezé a pensar. Este sería el unico año en el que podría concursar pues ya tenía los dieciocho. Clove tenía los é los dias de clase, pues había un muchacho que se parecía mucho al tributo del distrito 4 . Normalmente no me solia sentar con ella en clase, por verguenza más que por otra cosa, excepto una vez que nos sentaron a los dos juntos por obligación. Se rió mucho conmigo pues yo no dejaba de hacer tonterias y burlarme de los profesores por lo nervioso que estaba, al final acabaron echandome de la clase pero ella seguía riendose. Me encantaba verla sonreir, pero ya no la había vuelto a ver así desde aquella clase.

Ahora, nos estabamos abriendo el uno al otro por que los dos sabíamos que uno de los dos iba a morir y aquella información no saldría de allí. Averigüé que su color favorito era el rojo pero no el claro, pues le parecía débil, que su comida favorita era la pasta con tomate y la fruta de la cual su favorita eran la sandia y la naranja. Me resultaba increible saber todas esas cosas de ella, e incluso hablarle me parecía sobrenatural, por que nunca me acercaba tanto a ella como estabamos ahora. Yo rozaba su pierna con la mia y de vez en cuando cuando hablaba y movia los brazos o las manos al hablar, le rozaba su piel, pero no era más que un contacto de menos de unos segundos. Ella reía y me sentía bien por hacerla reír.

Cuando nos metieron aquí teníamos una personalidad aparente ya formada, ella era fría y distante y yo era, bueno.., el todopoderoso y orgulloso Cato. Esa imagen no ha desaparecido, ella sigue siendo bastante sanguinaria, pues al ver las muertes sonrie cínicamente. Pero a mi me gusta más así y que nos hubieramos abierto el uno con el otro me da esperanzas sobre los sentimientos que ella pueda tener hacia mi, lo que empeora la situación.

Dejemos de ver los juegos y fuimos a nuestra habitación a cambiarnos, o eso es lo que Lloyd dijo que hicieramos pero fuí yo el unico que lo hizo pues mi compañera se quedó mirando los reportajes. Mi habitación era gloriosa tenía mi propio dormitorio y no como en casa que tenía que compartirlo con el torpe de mi hermano Taylor y tambien teníamos un vestidor y un baño un poco complicado de manejar. Me desnudé y me metí directamente en la ducha para probarlo. Me costó un rato comprenderlo pero cuando estuve dentro no quise salir. Había chorros por todas partes y toda clase de champús. Utilizé el de pelo rubio y liso y el pelo cuando me lo sequé se quedó brillante y me caía delante de los ojos como si tuviera melena. Me encantaba mi aspecto por lo tanto me lo peiné un poco para mejorarlo y me lo sequé con un aparató que ponía "secador". No sabía como funcionaba hasta que un aire caliente me da en la cara a toda velocidad y hace que me caiga al suelo de culo por la impresión y el miedo que me había dado el artilugio. Cuando por fin termino de ducharme, salgo y me pongo una camisa azul claro y me preparo para la cena. Me miro el pelo y me encuentro irresistible, y si yo me encuentro irresistible, cualquier chica me encontrará igual, entre ella incluida Clove.

Llego al salon y nuestro representante, que creo que se llama Scorpious, está un poco mosqueado por que estabamos tardando mucho y la cena ha de tomarse en punto. Noto que Clove aún no ha llegado y Scorpious me pide que vaya a ver que pasa y por que no llega. Salgo al pasillo de nuestro compartimento y miro a la puerta de la tributo chica que va conmigo. Me armo de valor y toco dos veces.

"_Toc","Toc"_ - ¿Clove estas ahí?- Pregunté a la puerta. Sabía que estaba allí porque escuchaba el sonido del agua de la ducha caer. ¡Por dios!, ¿todavía se estaba duchando? Toqué otra vez para meterle prisa.-_"Toc", "Toc"_- Clove soy Cato, abre la puerta.- Le pedí pero no oí respuesta, ni tampoco el agua caer.

Esperé unos segundos y al ver que no salía me propuse llamar a la puerta otra vez pero esta se abrio y me dejó con la mano en alto. Me sorprendí al ver a Clove con el pelo chorreando y el cuerpo lleno de gotas de agua. Que pena que tuviera la toalla blanca liada, me dije a mi mismo. Era imposible no mirarla de arriba a bajo y sin querer sonreí.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- Me dijo enfadada. Yo me encogí de brazos divertido y ella puso los ojos en blanco como si no me aguantara y eso me dolio.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tardabas mucho y ese estupido medio animal de Scorpious me había dicho que fuese a por ti.- Dije algo cohibido.

- No necesito un guardaespaldas.- Me dejó claro ella. No claro que no lo necesitaba, era la mejor lanzadora que conocía del distrito 2 o por lo menos una de las mejores, pero estaba claro que no se lo haría saber de ninguna forma

- Pues lo vas a necesitar si te ahogas en la ducha.- Dije y ella pareció sonreir pero en realidad le dolio.

- No me ahogaba es solo que...

- ¿Que?

- Nada.- Dijo mirandome a los ojos.- Entra.

¿Entra? Estaba de coña supongo. No, no lo estaba. Me di cuenta cuando soltó la puerta y esperó a que yo entrase. Yo pasé dentro y me senté en la cama mientras ella entraba al baño. Por el espejo pude ver que se quitó la toalla del cuerpo pero no lo pude ver por que cerró la puerta. Injusticia, pense para mi mismo y miré al suelo con las manos en la cabeza. ¿Desde cuando soy tan débil? Cuando esté en la arena tendré que matarla. Porque eso es lo que iba a hacer, ¿no? Me puse nervioso y para quitar aquella imagen de la cabeza empezé a mirar la habitación. Era igual que la mia. De repente me fijé en una foto encima de su mesita de noche. Eran ella y una mujer mayor de unos treinta años. Sería su madre, pienso rapidamente. Estan sonriendo las dos. Una rubia y otra morena, las dos con pecas en la cara y con los ojos oscuros. Sentí algo de extrañeza al invadir una posesión privada que no era mia y que era la única que ella había traido.

Ella salió del baño y me miró, yo con resentimiento dejé la foto encima de la cama. No esperaba que nuestra relación fuese tan abierta para que ella me contara cosas sobre su madre. Se acercó en silencio y yo me levanté de la cama tambien acercandome a ella. Se había puesto un vestido granate que había en el armario, pero se ataba al cuello y ella no podía atarselo. No me lo pidió con palabras, no hacía falta, se dió la vuelta y se cogió el pelo mientras me entregaba los lazos del vestido. Yo le hize un lazo como pude pues tengo los dedos muy rudos y ella lo notó mientras sonreía. Parecía feliz conmigo y eso tambien me hacía sentir feliz. Cuando terminé de atarselo le pasé un dedo por su espalda desnuda. Era una bonita sensación, su piel fría y mis manos calientes, pero de repente recordé quien era y que es lo que estaba haciendo allí y paré. Clove se dió la vuelta aun con el pelo solo a un lado. Yo se lo puse detrás de la oreja instintivamente. Nunca había amado hasta ahora y me pareció algo extraño, un fuego interior que necesitaba salir y una indecisión que me indicaba hacer cada uno de mis movimientos. La miré a los ojos, esos ojos relucientes que me quitaban el aliento. Y como si ella me hubiera escuchado se acercó un poco más a mí y yo instintivamente, otra vez, bajé la mirada hacia sus labios y me acerqué a ellos. Ya los estaba rozando cuando me di cuente de que esto estaba mal. Me arrepentiría durante el resto de mi vida si no la besaba ahora pero debía parar. Iba a girar la cabeza y dejarla cuando su aroma me prendió. Era una mezcla de maderas y flores del campo. Me distraje cuando mis labios se tocaron con los de ella. Entreabrí sus labios y deje pasar mi lengua por la suya, haciendo una inspección de toda su boca, al igual que ella hacía conmigo. Fué una guerra apasionada de lenguas hasta que ambos nos quedamos sin respiración. La besé otra vez por que añoraba ese beso pero no fué como el de antes y comprendí que no debía serlo y que debía parar esto cuanto antes. Dejé reposar mi cabeza sobre la suya impregnado todavía de su sabor a caramelo de fresa en los labios. Cerré los ojos, mareado por la presión.

- ¿Cato?- Me preguntó con un temblique de la voz que me hizo caer otra vez en la trampa y desear otra vez sus labios. Ignoré su propuesta y le cogí las manos, luego se las solté otra vez sin saber que hacer. Ella lo notaba y me miraba triste por que pensaba lo mismo que yo. Podríamos morir ahí fuera y muy posiblemente tengamos que matarnos el uno al otro y ahora estabamos besandonos.

- Deberíamos ir a cenar.- Dije con la voz entrecortada y con miedo a su reacción.

Fué igual que esperaba. Fría, sólida, dura. No me miró a los ojos, pero sé que los tenía en lágrimas. Me alejé de allí y salí por la puerta malhumorado. Caí en su trampa. Ahora era débil para ella y para cualquiera. Debía tomar la apariencia que tenía siempre. Super poderoso Cato, fuerte y ególatra. Entré en el salón y lo primero que me preguntaron fué por Clove.

-Tiene muy malos modales esa chica, ¿que se supone que esta haciendo?- Dijo Scorpious. _Llorar_, pensé yo.

- Se había ahogado en la ducha.- Dije rudamente mientras me senté en la mesa.

Cuando vi la comida tan bien decorada y preparada me entraron ganas de vomitar por el gran nudo de la garganta. Tosí un poco a ver si se quitaba, pero no, no se iba. Empezé a llenar el tenedor de lo que parecía arroz blanco empapado con alguna salsa y setas. Tenía buena pinta, pero yo no tenía apetito. De todas formas tenía que obligarme a comer o por la mañana cuando llegasemos al Capitolio estaría débil, _tan débil como antes_, pensó mi mente sin yo darle permiso.

-¡Por fín!- Exclamó Lloyd y alzé la mirada para ver a Clove con su vestido granate. No tenía los ojos inchandos, era lo suficientemente lista para esperar que la rojez se bajase y venir a cenar.- Cato nos había dicho que te habías ahogado en la ducha.

- Cato es muy gracioso.- Dijo con enfadada y se sentó a comer al lado de mí. El único sitio que quedaba libre en la mesa. Sentí su mirada dura y luego como miraba a Scorpious con desprecio.

La comida se volvió tensa y tanto Lloyd como Scorpious solo intentaba incomodarnos más para averiguar que es lo que había pasado. Nada consiguieron sacarnos y cuando terminé de comer me levanté y me dirijí a mi habitación. Al llegar allí sentí como la impotencia y la agresividad se hacían cargo de mí. Cogí la lamparilla que estaba encima de la mesilla de noche y la tiré al suelo haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos. Le di una patada a la cama para luego tirarme en ella. Ya en ella intenté gritar y silenciarme con la almohada. Funcionó pero dudo que los otros tres pasajeros de mi distrito no hubieran oído el ruido de la lámpara al caer. Me daba igual, ya todo me daba igual.

..-...

..-...

Aquí está el capítulo 2. Y bueno, ¿qué tal estuvo? Lo siento, mi idea era que Cato apartara la cara cuando se acercara a los labios de Clove pero me fué imposible no hacer que se besaran ahora todo será más tenso y a la vez más interesante. Pienso relatar todos los juegos hasta la muerte de Cato. O quizas cambie el final del primer libro de los juegos del hambre. No lo sé. Solo sé que no se nada. Jaja. Besos y...

_¡Que la suerte este siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!_


	3. Preparaciones, trajes y carromatos

_¡Ras!_ Apreto los dientes mientras una mujer con el pelo verde y tatuajes que parecen hojas en la cara, me arranca una tira de cera de la pierna, llevándose con ella el pelo que había debajo.

- ¡Lo siento!- canturrea con su estúpido acento del Capitolio-. ¡Es que tienes mucho pelo en esta zona!

¿Por qué hablan tan raro? Parecen silbar cada vez que pronuncian la letra ese. Me retuerzo otra vez cuando la cera está en mi piel, antes de que me dé el tirón. ¡Vaya tributo que estoy echo si me duele la hacerme la cera! Pero es que yo siempre me he sacado el pelo con la cuchilla, si hacía falta y si no me lo dejaba crecer como hasta ahora estaba. Soy un chico. No necesito que me depilen los muslos. Total ¿para qué? La miembro de mi equipo de preparación está mirandome detalladamente las piernas de arriba a abajo intentando atrapar a todo pelo que se le haya escapado, como proclamando: _¡Aquí estoy yo, pelos de Cato, para eliminaros!_ Me da yuyu solo de mirarla.

- Te tengo una mala noticia.- Me dice mientras acerca la cera caliente a mis partes nobles.

- ¡Creo que es mejor que no me des esa mala noticia!- le comento en plan de broma. Ella sonrie pero se sigue acercando a mí. Me llevó las manos a la cara y me la tapo para no ver nada.

Veinticuatro tirones y ya no siento mi piel tan preciada. Solo queda uno, me dice. Claro. Veinticinco, ese es el número del golpe de gracia. Siento la cera caliente y me asusto de que esta vez me voy a quedar estéril. Da unos pequeños golpecitos y tira. Se me saltan las lágrimas y rio de dolor. Me han depilado los brazos, las axilas, las piernas, el torso y la espalda pero esta es la parte que sin duda más duele.

- ¿Ves como no ha sido nada?- me dijo con ese alegre tono suyo.

¿Nada? ¿Nada? ¡Por Dios, que alguien me detuviera que la estrangulaba! Pero no llegé a estrangularla porque un hombre de aspecto más horrible todavía se presentó ante mí. Ese era mi estilista, Mateos. Había oído hablar de él en ocasiones anteriores pero no pensé que fuera tan feo. ¿Como es que la gente del Capitolio no se da cuenta del ridículo que hace disfraznadose así? Tiene las pestañas de por lo menos y sin exageración, diez centímetros color azul cielo con pequeñas "nubes" ensartadas en ellas, azules claro igual que su pelo que tambien tenía reflejos blancos.

- ¿Listo?- Me preguntó con una voz que parecía la de una rana croando. Yo asentí enérgicamente con la cabeza, él solamente sonrió.

..-...

..-...

Me encanta mi traje. En serio, es lo mejor que podrían haber echo. No tengo ni idea que tiene que ver esto con la albañilería, que es el tema de mi distrito, pero me siento bien, me siento un Dios. Un Dios todopoderoso que emergía del mismo cielo. No me gusta mucho el tema de la falda, pero mi estilista Gracius me dijo que se inspiró en la antigua Roma para el traje y allí los reyes vestían así. Mi traje parecía oro y no me extrañaba que lo fuese. Cuando gane los juegos seguro que rifarán el traje por mucho, mucho dinero, y parte de este me lo quedaré yo.

Salimos a la calle para montarnos en el carro que nos llevaba. Genial entre el carro y mi traje parecía un romano de cargo importante y con las alas en la cabeza parecía superior. Y entonces apareció ella. No llevaba las alas en la cabeza todavía pero estaba hermosa. Le habían rizado el pelo y le caía en bucles por sus hombros y el vestido la hacía parecer una princesa. Me volvió a encandilar con una sonrisa y yo se la devolví extendiendole la mano para que subiera al carro.

- Has echo un buen trabajo Gracius.- Dijo la estilista de Clove guiñandome un ojo.

Era la misma chica que antes me había depilado por lo tanto me enrojecí un poco por la verguenza de que antes me había visto desnudo y eso. Pero Clove me seguía con la mirada y no creo que dudara en otra cosa que no fuera la atraccion entre su estilista y yo. La veía.., ¿furiosa? Me encantaba. Me encantaba verla celosa y muerta de envidia. Miré al frente. Pronto vimos a los otros carros que se colocaban en sus puestos. Uno se colocó delante de nosotros. Eran dos tributos rubios y rosas. A la chica le sentaba bien, pero un chico rosa no pega ni con cola, parecía que tenía pluma, tanta pluma como la que llevaba sobre los hombros. Se giraron un poco para ver a todos sus tributos y tambien nos miraron a nosotros sonriendonos.

- ¿Vamos a hacer una alianza con ellos?- Me preguntó Clove. Yo sonreí.

- No lo sé, son del distrito 1, deberíamos esperar a verlos combatir a ver que tal se les da,- dije acercandome a su oreja para que los del distrito hablado no se enteraran y notando a la vez el rubor de la muchacha a la que le estaba susurrando, por lo que añadi para cabrearla un poco,- a mi no me importaría estar formando una alianza con esa chica.

Me mordí los labios seductoramente y la chica del distrito 1 que me había oído seguro, se giró y me dirigió una mirada pícara. Yo le sonreí. Se volvió a girar y miró hacia delante pues la puerta se estaba abriendo. Miré fugazmente a Clove y vi que la chica tenía los ojos en blanco y estaba agarrandose al carro peligrosamente. Miré al frente y supe que lo había conseguido. Había conseguido ponerla celosa. Bueno así sabría que no solo ella puede estar interesada en mi. Este juego me estaba empezando a divertir y mucho. La puerta se abrió de un tirón y se dejó ver al montón de bichos raros sentados en las gradas esperando con ansia poder ver a los tributos de este año. Me parecía un tanto patético pero me gustaba que me vitorearan.

Ya llegados a la rotonda de la calle y evitando durante todo el camino mirar a mi compañera alzé la mirada para ver al presidente Snow dirigirnos unas palabras:

-Bienvenidos. Bienvenidos tributos,- repitió tras unos segundos como si no le hubieramos oído,- os damos la bienvenida. Aplaudimos vuestro valor y vuestro sacrificio.- decía mientras la audiencia bramaba y se enorgullecía como si fueran ellos los tributos.- ¡Felices Juegos del hambre!¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte!

Sí, felices. Van a ser unos juegos muy felices. Miro a mi compañera y ella me mira a mi y siento que el rencor por lo de antes no ha desaparecido pero tampoco esta tan enfadada como antes. No para todos van a ser unos juegos felices. Voy a ver morir a la mujer que amo. Eso es lo que llenaba mi mente en ese momento, más incluso que la chica esa que andaba en llamas por el pasillo. La miré unos segundos con mi típica mirada burlesca y ella tambien me miró, solo que un poco intimidada y se fué con el borracho de su mentor. Me quedé mirandola. _Te voy a plastar, chica en llamas, ya lo verás_, pensé para mis adentros. Clove tambien la miraba alejarse pero yo no miraba ya a la del distrito 12, sino a la preciosidad del distrito 2. Le pasé un brazo por encima arriesgandome a que me rechazara pero no lo hizo, sino que me sonrió con cínismo y me miró con su mirada de reto que tanto me gustaba.

- La destrozaremos y no quedará nada de ella.- Le susurré cuando se quitó el casco para poder tocar su melena con mi naríz y aspirar su fragancia a madera y flores. Creo que ese era mi nuevo olor favorito. Le quité el brazo de encima pues cualquiera podría estar viendonos.

Llegaron de la nada Scorpious y Gracius, nuestros estilistas, que nos felicitaron y aplaudieron. Luego nos llevaron a nuestras habitaciones situados en la segunda planta de aquel edificio. Eran enormes, tan enormes que podrían vivir mi familia y algunas más del pueblo, pero poco me importaba porque durante esta semana será mia y de Clove. La miro otra vez con disimulo para que no se de cuenta de lo que hago y la observó, mientras ella con la boca abierta me toma de la mano y me pide que registremos las habitaciones. Esta entusiasmada y yo lleno de adrenalina por el paseo en carro por el Capitolio y por el reciente apreton de manos de mi compañera, la cual se pide rapidamente el cuarto de la derecha el que está pegado al baño y tiene esas vistas impresionantes. Sé que la otra es igual o parecida pero por diversión acabo peleandome con ella por la habitación.

- ¡Muchachos! ¡Dejad de pelearos, guardadlo para la arena!- Me dijo Lloyd que acababa de llegar. Aquella frase me dejó pensando. En ningún momento quería que nos pelearamos de verdad, solo picarla, tontear con ella. Para romper el hielo cojo a Clove por la cintura y me la cargo encima y ella suelta un gritito.

- ¡Sueltame Cato!- Me grita ella y patalea pero en realidad no quiere que la suelte pues está de verdad feliz conmigo aunque nunca lo afirmaría.

Yo subo la mano hasta algo por encima de su muslo y ya provocada la llevo a su habitación donde la suelto y la dejó suavemente en el suelo. Ella me mira como queriendo más diversión y la habitación que yo le había robado, por lo tanto se hacerca a la puerta e intenta pasar pero yo me pongo por delante. Mido un metro noventa y cuatro es imposible que una chica como Clove sea capaz de pasar por un lugar tan estrecho como la puerta estando yo por delante. Forcejeamos y al final nos quedamos en una posición un tanto incómoda si no queremos repetir el beso del dia anterior. Ella tiene sus manos posadas en mi pecho y yo sobre su cintura. Para romper la tensión la apreto hacia a mí y le susurro al oído:

- La habitación es mia.

Ella sonrie y me da un suave golpe en el hombro y se queda en esa habitación. Cierro al salir y me siento satisfecho. La he tocado, me ha tocado, ha temblado y la he ganado. Todavía quiero saborear otra vez sus labios sabor caramelo de fresa pero como no puedo permitirmelo me quedo con esto. Llegé a mi habitación, me quité la camiseta y me eché en la cama dispuesto a dormir.

..-...

..-...

Y aquí se termina el capítulo 3. Ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo cuarto de esta historia y lo publicaré próximamente, aunque ya que ahora no me puedo conectar a fafiction supongo que al final los acabaré subiendo todos de golpe. Por favor, dejame un review, por si te ha gustado o por si no, pero dejame uno que me motiva mucho para seguir escribiendo. Apuesto a que tendré un montón de faltas de ortografía así que te pido que por un review (y si quieres) me las corrijas, por que escribiendo en el WordPad no se te corrigen las faltas automaticamente. Muchísimos besos a todos los que leen este fanfic y

¡_Qué empiezen los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre!_


	4. Entrenamiento y errores

- Dentro de dos semanas, veintitres de vosotros esteréis muertos, solo uno saldrá con vida. ¿Quién? Eso dependerá de la atención que presteis estos cuatro dias, sobre todo a lo que voy a decir ahora.- Empezó el diciendo, Atayla, nuestra entrenadora jefe la cual tenía la funcion de intentar que nos mantengamos con vida en los dias en la arena.- Primero, nada de pelearos con el resto de tributos ya tendreis tiempo de hacerlo en el estadio.- Glimmer, la tributo del distrito 1, se gira y reta con la mirada a todos los de la sala. Clove hace más o menos lo mismo sino que con algo más de orgullo, pues sabe que esas mismas tácticas son las mismas que nos han enseñado desde los ocho años en nuestro distrito mientras nos entrenaban.- Hay unos ejercicios obligatorios, luego os prepararán individualmente. Mi consejo es que no hay ningun vencedor si ignorais las tácticas de supervivencia. Quereís siempre coger una espada pero la mayoría morireis por causas naturales. El diez por ciento de infección, el veinte por ciento de deshidratación. Las inclemencias del tiempo pueden resultar tan mortíferas como un cuchillo.

Estaba terminando el discursito que siempre les da a los tributos todos los años cuando yo ya me había despistado. Estaba observando a todas mis presas. Un niño rubio de pelo rizado y que dudosamente alcanzaba el metro veinte sería el primero en caer. Ni idea de en que distrito estaba, ¿pero que más daba? No siendo del mio.

Se termino el largo discurso que para mí pareció durar horas y ser un aburrimiento y empezaron los cuatro ejercicios obligatorios. El último era el que necesitaba más rendimiento pero los anteriores los bordé del tirón. Se componía de unas plataformas gigantescas que tenías que saltar sin que ninguno de los entrenadores te diera con alguna arma. Los primeros fueron Marvel y Glimmer los cuales eran ágiles y rápidos y pronto me reconsideré la propuesta de Clove para tenerlos como aliados. Era el turno de Clove. Fué rápido. No se paró en ninguna plataforma más de diez segundos y no recibió ningún golpe. Perfecta. Como siempre. Cuando llegó mi turno no solo lo hize perfecto y rápido sino que ataqué a uno de los entrenadores y cayó al suelo desde una altura de cinco metros de espaldas. Todos estaban asustados menos Clove y Marvel. Marvel me miraba encantado y Clove se reía a carcajadas. Tiraría a cualquier otro con tal de oirla reir pero no lo hago por que los futuros patrocinadores y jueces me estan mirando desde una torre con un cristalera transparente. Termino el ejercicio y veo la mano levantada de Clove. Se la choco y me rio con ella. La verdad es que el entrenador se ha llevado un buen golpe y eso lo hace parecer gracioso.

Después de terminar los ejercicios obligatorias me dirijí a las armas letales, como cuchillos y lanzas de extensiones increiblemente sublimes. Tras enfrentarme a uno de los entrenadores con una gran lanza de metal me dirijí al baño pero al volver no estaba el cuchillo con doble hoja que había dejado en el regazo del sofá. Miré al muchacho del distrito 7, que estaba delante de mí y me miraba con un miedo natural.

- ¿Y mi cuchillo?- Le grité.

- Yo no tengo tu cuchillo.- Gritó él tambien exasperado.

- ¡Yo dejé aquí mi cuchillo! ¿Donde está mi cuchillo?.- Gritaba exasperado empujandole. Al ver el primer empujón, los que se encontraban en la torre hicieron un gesto para llamar a seguridad pero yo no presté atención pues mientras le gritaba estaba soltando toda la rabia de estos dias, desde que fuí elejido hasta hoy cuando Clove casi que no me mira.- ¿Sabes quien soy? ¿Eh? ¿Lo sabes? ¡Soy el que te va a destrozar en la arena! ¡Ladrón! ¡Devuelveme mi cuchillo!- Nervioso el muchacho se puso las manos delante de la cara para que no le pegara el golpe que le tenía preparado, por lo que el impulso fue mayor y lo tumbé en el suelo.- ¡Maldito ladrón! ¡Eres un ladrón! ¡Ladrón!- Le decía mientras le pegaba patadas en el estómago. De sopetón sentí como unas manos menos fuertes que yo me cogían por los brazos e intentaban detenerme. Al ver a los agentes de la paz paré y miré a mi alrededor. El setenta por ciento de los presentes estaban asustados, mientras que yo estaba extasiado y con ganas de romper algo.

Los agentes me riñeron pero yo sabía que les había impresionado a ellos y a Seneca. Eso me daba puntos extra. Cuando por fín me soltaron aquellos patanes vestidos de blanco me acerqué a mi nuevo grupo de aliados. Me senté en un sillón y miré al suelo, no sintiendome mal ni nada de eso. Pero supongo que si sentía impotencia al no poder haber destrozado a aquel chico en pedazos. Una mano suave se posó el el tendón de mi cuello y me lo apretó ligeramente. Atraje el cuerpo hacia mí esperando con todas mis fuerzas que fuera Clove, pero no lo era. Glimmer me masajeaba el cuello mientras yo miraba a los demás entrenar.

- No deberías haber echo eso.- Me reprochó Clove con tono escalofriante y mirandome desde atrás. Cuando se acercó para ponerse delante mia, Glimmer me rodeó con sus brazos y sé que lo hizo aposta. Esto era una especie de pelea visual de gatas por lo menos yo lo noté de la forma en la que la una se miraba a la otra.

- ¿Por qué no?- Dije intentando romper el hielo de alguna forma. Me miraron las dos pero yo solo presté atención a la gélida mirada de mi compañera de distrito.

- Porque has causado una muy mala impresión.

- Yo no creo eso. - Dije a modo de respuesta.

- No importa lo que creas, es la verdad, has dado la impresion de que eres un fortachon que lo único que sabe es pelear por un cuchillo y, ¡no eres el único afectado! ¿sabes? Pensaran que los tributos de este año del distrito 2 son unos cabezas huecas por tu culpa.- Me espetaba Clove que echaba chispas.

- Primero-, dije en tono autoritario-, en ningún momento pedí tu opinión ¿o sí? ¿Te la pedí? ¿Te pedí alguna opinión Clove?- No me había dado cuenta pero ya estaba levantado y retando a Clove, poniendome delante de ella haciendome parecer superior tanto en altura como en musculatura, lo cual espero que la intimidara. Mi voz volvía a alzarse más de lo normal y volvía a ser el centro de atención de la sala.- Y segundo, la única cabeza de chorlito aquí eres tú, que te crees perfecta cuando no lo eres en absoluto. ¿Te has mirado en el espejo? ¡No eres más que una estúpida que solo busca la fama por que no la tiene en el distrito del que procede! ¡Eres fría como el hielo y dura, muy dura! ¿Acaso no tienes sentimientos? ¿Es eso Clove? ¿No tienes sentimientos? ¿Eh?

Podía seguir insultandola porque es lo que me salía en aquel momento pero Marvel me alejó de ella lo máximo posible y me dirigió a un ejercicio de lucha. Las reglas eran claras no podías luchar con otro tributo, para eso ya estaban allí los entrenadores y por lo tanto me acerqué a uno y comenzé a luchar contra él. Se asustó en varias ocasiones cuando le pasé la espada cerca de él pero más aún cuando le perforé la mejilla. Ahora me sentía mejor, me sentía más liviano, aunque sabía que pronto me arrepentiría de las palabras anteriores dirigidas a Clove.

..-...

..-...

Sí, me arrepiento de haberla insultado pero despues de pasar una noche tensa durante la cena y de dormirnos sin hablarnos, al dia siguiente estaba mejor conmigo, algo resentida pero ahora por lo menos me habla aunque sea para pedirme que le pase el aceite para el pan. Me pregunto si todas nuestras noches van a ser así. Frías. Tensas. Intentando no dirigirnos la palabra el uno al otro. Quizas sea mejor así.

..-...

..-...

Arranqué las manos a aquel muñeco azul y luego lo decapité. Me giré bruscamente y clavé la lanza en el pecho de mi adversario de tela. Otro muñeco que estaba a mi izquierda tambien sufrio las consecuencias de mi ira. Autocontrol. Eso es lo que me han enseñado en la academia, ¿no? ¿Por qué unicamente necesito destrozar cosas para sentirme feliz? No lo sé, pero me siento estúpido al resolver mis problemas con un simple mueco de mi altura, azul y que no tenía nada que ver. Estúpida Clove. Me haces desconcentrarme. Prefiero pensar que no estoy enamorado pero mi mirada se desvía hacia donde ella esta. _Otra vez_. Deja de mirarla Cato, me dice mi mente pero yo la ignoro por completo y miro impresionado como no hay que subestimar a Clove, y menos cuando tiene cuchillos en la mano. Las dianas en formas de personas se iluminan y ella les lanza diez de sus afilados cuchillos a la cabeza. De lleno. Les da de lleno y por eso miro indignado hacia delante y sigo cortando trozos de cuerpo de mis ya desfigurados muñecos.

- Deja de masacrar a las dianas.- Me dice una suave voz que se que no proviene de Clove. Me giro y veo la sexy figura de Glimmer que me pestañea coquetamente. Yo sonrio.

- Es solo que me aburro un poco.- Le digo a modo de escusa y me acerco lentamente a ella que no para de sonreir de forma bonita y ladeada.

- Yo puedo solucionar eso.- Me dice y me toma de la mano. Yo la sigo y veo que se dirige afuera de la sala de entrenamiento.

Me fijo en que soy el centro de mirada de los agentes y de las personas que estaban vigilando desde la torre. Les sonrio de forma cínica y algunos se rien. Necesito liberar la tension que supone estar aquí. Lo entenderan. Cuando salimos por fin de la sala de entrenamiento la acorralo contra la pared y despues de besarla por el cuello, me apresuro a acorralar a su boca, a aprosionarla contra la mia sin dejarle escapatoria, ni tampoco aliento. Al cabo de unos segundos nos separamos, no me han parecido eternos como me parecieron cuando besaba a Clove ni tampoco el sabor ese tan intenso que desprendía a caramelo de fresa, solo sentí la lengua húmeda de Glimmer contra la mia y me maldije por pensar en ella en estos momentos. Miré a todos lados mientras mi nueva aliada rubia me mordisqueaba seductoramente la oreja. No era el sitio apropiado, pues dentro de una hora todos saldrían por ahí. Cogí a Glimmer en brazos y la tumbé en unos de los sillones que se encontraban de cara a la pared de enfrente de la salida de la sala de entrenamiento, es decir, no se vería nada. Deberíamos ir a las habitaciones pero a ninguno se nos permite entrar en las habitaciones del otro porque somos de distintos distritos, y de todas formas cuando hubiesemos llegado hasta las habitaciones se nos hubiera bajado el calentón. Ella, que aunque estaba debajo de mí se consiguió quitar la camiseta de uniforme dejando ver unos senos desarrollados cubiertos por lencería rosa porcelánica. Sonreí. No todos los dias podía estar con chicas como ella. _Podrías estar con Clove_, me replicaba una vocecita en mi interior pero nuevamente la ignoré y seguimos desnudandonos hasta el punto de que yo me quedaba en slips y ella en braguitas y sujetador el cual iba a arrancar ahora mismo cuando ella terminara de besarme y admirar mis abdominales.

De pronto algo nos interrumpio. El sonido de la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento abriendose. Escondí los pies que me sobresalian del sillón pues aunque era grande, no lo suficiente para una persona de mi estatura, ni tampoco para la de Glimmer a la cual se le sobresalian los tobillos y tenía que encogerse en el sofá, lo que nos dejaba más unidos que antes. _¿Por qué han salido antes? No creo que haya pasado ni una hora, _me pregunté a mi mismo y la solución me vino directamente a la cabeza. Hoy son las pruebas, aquellas en las que nos evaluan uno a uno y nos dan una nota. Me puse nervioso y noté que mi corazón se aceleraba cuando oí las voces del interior.

- ¿Viste la cara que se le quedó al guardia cuando te vio lanzar en su dirección?- Le dice la voz de Marvel a otra persona y me levanto un poco del cuerpo de la rubia sobre la que estoy tumbado para ver quien era la compañía del chico del distrito 1.

- Sí -,dice ella y se rie con grandes carcajadas.- Fué lo mejor de las prácticas de hoy.

- Ya ves.., _¡No, por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo!- _Pronunciaba Marvel con un extraño acento y como si estuviera asustado. Clove se reía más aún que antes y le puso la mano en el hombro a Marvel para apoyarse mientras se tocaba la barriga como si así fuera a desaparecer el dolor producido por la risa. Pero pronto se calmaron sus risas cuando un agente de la paz los detuvo:

- ¿Donde están los otros tributos de vuestros distritos?- Les preguntó. Glimmer estornudó pero a pesar de que se tapó la nariz y la boca consiguió hacer ruido y Clove, Marvel y el agente de la paz miraron hacia nosotros. Yo ya me había escondido y confiaba en que no nos hubieran visto.

- No lo sabemos, no los hemos visto desde que salieron de la sala hace un rato.- Habló Marvel por los dos así que no me pude asegurar de que Clove no nos había visto.

- Esta bien, ya los buscaremos nosotros, seguid con vuestro camino.- Dijo y me volví a asomar para verlos a los dos asentir. El agente de la paz se alejó y ellos se giraron.

- Tengo hambre, ¿te vienes a comer algo?- Le propuso el distrito 1 al mio. Pero no supe nunca la respuesta pues sus voces ya hacían eco en el pasillo al que habían salido y se distorsionaban.

..-...

..-...

Clove y yo no habíamos hablado nada. Ella no sabía con exactitud donde había estado, pues se lo sonsaqué con preguntas discretas pero ella no tiene un pelo de tonta y supongo que se lo imaginaría. Para dejar las cosas claras me gustaría decir que sí, que nos pillaron, y nos echaron unas regañinas bastantes peculiares sobre la relación tan poco amistosa que debía haber entre distitintos distritos en dias tan próximos a la arena y sobre el derecho que no tenemos de saltarnos las prácticas que son una preparación para blah, blah, blah... dejé de escucharlos hacía mucho. Por suerte entró Seneca que al ver a Glimmer en ropa interior y a mi en el mismo estado se rió y alegó "¡_Dejalos que disfruten, Rash. No todos podemos de esa manera, ya no somos crios ¿he?"_ Y cuando termino de sentenciarlo me guiñó el ojo y me hizo sentir como si fuera de mi familia, mi amigo, como si fuera nuestro secreto. Pero no lo sería porque él no tenía ninguna otra intención que mandarme a la arena a competir y ahora que me lo estoy planteando, a morir.

De todas formas prefería quitarme la idea de lo anterior vivido y me senté al lado de Clove en el sillón. Yo acababa de coger una copa de vino y le ofrecía a ella una tambien pero me lo rechazó imposible de mantenerse en su sitio.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunté asustado por que fuera por lo de antes.

- ¡Son las puntuaciones!- Me dijo. - Además he echo apuestas con Marvel a ver quien saca mayor puntuación.

- Mm..,- Alegé yo un poco desanimado. ¡Vaya con Marvel! Falto un dia y ya se hace amigo de mi Clove. Mi Clove y de nadie más.

- ¿Qué te pasa a tí?- Me preguntó curiosa y sospechando sobre mi estado tan bajo de animo. Pero no le llegé a contestar (cosa que tampoco iba a hacer de ninguna manera) porque Caesar, el presentador tan simpático de los Juegos empezó a hablar.

-"_¡Buenas noches a todos!"- _Empezó saludando alegremente- "_Como saben los tributos han sido puntuados de uno a doce tras tres dias de minuciosa evaluación. A los vigilantes les gusta.., "-_Dejé de escuchar otra vez hasta que empezó definitivamente las puntuaciones.-"_Del distrito 1. Marvel. Con una puntuacion de nueve." -_ No escuché el de Glimmer y me centré en el nuestro.- "_Del distrito 2. Cato. Con una puntuación de 10."-_ Sentí un codazo de Clove que me felicitaba con la mirada.- "_Clove. Con una puntuacion de 10."- _Bien echo, pensé y levanté la mano dejando la palma abierta para que me la chocara, si no me la chocara quedaría como un idiota, pero lo hizo y me sentí felíz. A partir de ahí solo empezé a escuchar puntuaciones salpicadas. -"_Del distrito 11. Thres. Con una puntuación de ocho. Clove. Con una puntuación de 7. Finalmente del distrito 12. Peeta. Con una puntuación de 8. Y por último del distrito 12. Katniss. Con una puntuación de once."_

_Once, once, once._ Aquel número resonaba en mi cabeza como una alarma. Esa muchacha enclenque ha sacado mejor nota que yo. Me ha superado. ¿Qué es lo que había echo para conseguirlo?

- ¿Qué es lo que ha echo para conseguir esa nota?- Exclamó Clove sin poder creerselo del todo y leyendome el pensamiento a la vez.- ¿Tirarse a un vigilante? ¿Tirarse al mismo Seneca?

El comentario me hizo gracia pero la puntuacion de esa mocosa me enfureció por lo que me encerré en mi habitación y me dormí no sin antes destrozarlo todo.

..-...

..-...

¡Por fín! Como quería terminar ya este capítulo. Tengo sueño para dar y regalar. ¿Alguien quiere mi sueño? Es broma, es broma. Solo quería decir que gracias a este capítulo de mi fanfic (que creo que me ha salido un pelin largo) no he estudiado mates, pero como es el tema de resolución de sistemas esta chupado o tal vez no... No lo sé. Deseadme suerte y dejadme un review!

_¡Hoy tenemos un dia muy, muy importante! _

Buenas noches a todos y que descansen. (Por lo menos ahora es de noche no se como será cuando leais el fanfic)


	5. nuestro ultimo dia

Creí que todo iba bien, que nuestra relación fría y distante había mejorado. Ella muchas veces me sonreia, al igual que esta mañana que cuando le pedí que me pasara la mermelada de plátano para untarla sobre el pan caliente, ella me miró, me sonrió como solo ella sabe hacerlo y luego me la pasó rozandome las manos. Ese simple gesto me ha estado rondando por la cabeza durante toda el dia y me ha estado tambien amargando. ¿Qué me estaba haciendo esta chica? La miro cada dos por tres, no se si es para asegurarme de que sigue ahí o para deleitarme con su presencia. Llevamos toda la tarde entrenando a diferencia que todos los demás tributos que seguramente habrían estado preparando sus presentaciones para las entrevistas de esta noche. Acabé sudado al igual que ella, la cual tenía toda la ropa pegada al cuerpo haciendola más irresistible. El aire acondicionado de la sala la estaba congelando asi que le puse la chaqueta que había traido de mi armario personal pasandosela por los hombros. Nunca hize eso. Nunca miré a ninguna chica o persona de ninguna otra manera que no fuera por encima del hombro, como a un ser inferior. Ella ahora me miraba y me sonreia cansada. Estaba cansada de tanta relación fría, de tantas mentiras, de tener que ocultar lo que sentíamos. Le aparté el pelo húmedo pegado a su rostro, sudado, empapado y se lo puse detrás de la oreja. Nos miramos durante unos segundos que yo creía que fué más tiempo, nos acercamos tanto, que por un segundo creí que nos ibamos a besar y lo iba a hacer pero recapacité, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Sería mi enemiga en el campo de batalla. Aparté la cara bruscamente y solté y soplido, ella cogió la indirecta y se fué por la puerta trasera mientras yo mieraba al suelo rememorando la quería que fuese un momento mágico como lo llaman todas las revistas cursis del Capitolio, pero si era algo importante para los dos. No lo olvidaré. Tampoco olvidaré que creía que todo iba bien, que nuestra relación fría y distante había mejorado. Me equivoqué completamente. Lo supe despues verla a ella vestida de ese naranja chillón que tanto gustaba al Capitolio, después de ver como ella bajaba, después de que yo subiese, después de decir lo ansioso, preparado y listo para salir que estaba, después de que el distrito 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 y 11 subieran al escenario, después de que me aburriera como una ostra, después de mirar a Clove casi doscientas veces muy mal disimuladas y después de que subiera la chica del distrito doce, a la que llamaban chica en llamas. Tras todo eso me di cuenta. Cuando el chico del distrito 12 subió y empezó a hacer bromas creí que era otro más del montón, pero lo que dijo, lo de la chica que vino con él. Era igual que él. Yo era igual que él. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto? Siempre lo supe, bueno, en realidad no lo sabía con seguridad pero si que lo sospechaba. Era exactamente igual que mi situación. Él la quería locamente, hasta el punto incluso de anunciarlo por todo Panem, pero ella no sentía lo mismo aunque se sonrojase por la clara acusación, sé de sobra que ella no lo ama. Quizás le tenga afecto, pero no es amor. Miró a Clove tristemente y pienso que es la misma situación que la mia con ella. No me ama. No me quiere. Ni se fija en mi. La diferencia es que yo no lo he confesado delante de todo un país. Quizás lo haya echo por que sabe que no va a durar mucho tiempo en la arena o por que es su única manera de que ella no lo rechaze. Muy inteligente. Pero a la vez estupido. Mire a los lados buscando a una figura desaparecida, pues Clove no estaba allí. Salí del gran estadio enfrentandome con los guardias y me encontré en mitad de los espectadores, esperando que no me reconocieran. Me quite la chaqueta de mi traje y sin querer la tiré al barro del suelo, al parecer durante la noche había estado lloviendo.

- ¡Clove!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Dónde estaba aquella chica? En este momento quería estar con ella. No sabía por que, bueno si lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo. Tras una leve pausa de búsqueda y miradas desesperadas, seguí caminando.- ¡Clove!

Clove.

Clove.

Clove.

¿Cuántas veces había gritado el nombre de aquella tributo de ojos oscuros? Ni lo sabía ni quería saberlo. Pero tendría ya que irme al dormitorio, porque ahora comenzarian las celebraciones en nuestro nombre y creo que lo mejor sería no estar allí o se lo comerían vivo. Volví a las habitaciones lo más rápido y desapercibido posible, pero fue dificil, dos pueblerinos del Capitolio me vieron y me saludaron deseandome suerte.

"_Mañana ess tu gran dia, tributo del disstrito 2"_ Su acento siseante me ponía de los nervios, y enfadado y lleno de barro entré al ascensor recibiendo todas las miradas de patrocinadores y mentores de tributos. El que más me miraba con desprecio fué el borracho del distrito 12, Haymich. Ninguno de mis mentores estaban en la sala cuando llege. Por suerte. Me metí en la habitación de Clove y comprobé que estaba vacía. Maldiciones salieron por lo _bajini_ de mis labios al no verla, decidí meterme en la ducha y a continuación de esta daría una vuelta por los alrededores buscando a mi compañera. Pero no hizo falta. Despues de ducharme y ponerme un americana, apareció Clove por la puerta. Se notaba que no quería hacer ruido ya que llevaba los tacones en la mano y andaba de puntillas. Estaba empapada, al parecer olvido que estaba lloviendo fuera del edificio. _"Aún empapada y con la pintura corrida es bella" ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo?_ Me cruzé de brazos esperando una explicación, dejando mostrar la mirada de orgullo que solia mostrarle a todo el mundo.

- Aparta.- Me espetó en tono indiferente y con el ceño fruncido. Yo no me moví de mi sitio mas ella sí, se dirigió hacía mí e intentó arrollarme para poder pasar de largo pero cuando su hombro dió contra el mío, la cogí de la cintura y la puse delante de mí.- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunté con un tono gélido, incluso más que el de ella habitualmente.

- ¿Y a tí que te importa?- Dijo intentando zafarse de mi agarre y a la vez ofendida.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- Le volví a interrogar.

- ¡Suéltame!- Me gritó y yo la cogí con más fuerza porque entre lo mojada que estaba y lo escurridiza que era, se me estaba escapando de las manos.

- ¿Te lo tengo que repetir una tercera vez? ¿D-ó-n-d-e e-s-t-a-b-as?- Le pregunté de la misma forma como si hablase con una niña de cinco años. Ella seguía moviendo los brazos sin decir nada.- ¡Respóndeme!

- ¡Me haces daño, Cato!- Al oir mi nombre en sus labios, paré de cogerla con tanta fuerza y ella se soltó, es más, no pude hacer nada cuando ella se fué y se encerró en el baño.

Rendido sentí el estremecimiento tardío de el contacto con su piel y no contener una sonrisa. Me quité la americana y la colgé en una de las perchas. Rápidamente me arranqué los zapatos y los tiré a la otra punta de la habitación esperando que se rompiera algo por culpa de mi enfado. Me acerqué a la cocina y cogí un helado. Exploré el congelador y los ojos se me salieron de las órbitas. Tarrinas de helados de todos los sabores; Fresa, vainilla, chocolate, turrón, tuti-fruti, con almendras, de fruta del bosque, maracuyá, limón, naranja y manzana verde. Cogí el último porque aunque todo el mundo hubiese cogido cualquier otro sabor, yo prefiero la fruta además odio el chocolate, el turrón y los frutos secos. El helado siempre me calma. Así que congelado de frío por el helado y por solo llevar una camisa fina negra, me senté en el extremo del salón, al lado de la ventana. Desde allí se veía gran parte de Panem y me ilusionaba con creces estar alí pero no con la chica que me gustaba. Era una tortura y ahora adembas me siento mal porque hemos discutido.

No escuché llegar a Clove, ni tampoco que se sentase a mi lado, no la noté, estaba tan metido en mis asuntos que solo cuando me quitó el helado de las manos me di cuenta de su presencia. Tenía el pelo húmedo y estaba cubierta únicamente con una toalla. Creo que es la persona más bipolar que conozco porque ahora se está riendo divertida mientras me roba mi helado y me pasa una cucharada por delante de mi cara. Abro la boca para intentar cogerla pero ella se la come antes de que yo me de cuenta. Con una sonrisa en mis labios, la alzo y la siento en mi regazo sintiendo sus caderas sobre mi cintura. Ella sigue riendose incluso cuando intento recuperar mi tarrina de helado. Cuando por fín se la quito se queda mirandome con ojos de cachorrito.

- Ladrón...- Masculla ella y yo levanto las cejas con un ademán de interrogación.

- ¿Ladrón? Tu eres la que me has robado mi tarrina.

- Si no fueras tan posesivo con las cosas, no tendría que habertela robado.- Fruncí el ceño.

- Cabezota...- La llamé.

- Egoista

- Fría y testaruda.

- Ególatra y mujeriego

Al final acabamos en una guerra de cosquillas que no se ni como empezó. Yo reía y ella reía. Me pidió perdón por lo de antes y yo a ella y me sentí por una vez a gusto con la vida. Pero todo se fué al garete cuando recordé que hoy era nuestra ultima noche y que solo uno saldría con vida de los juegos. Clove tenía miedo o eso me había dicho, temía no ser la ganadora y temía que yo tampoco lo fuera. Tras asegurarle que lo seríamos se quedó dormida en mi pecho. Mucho rato despues de disfrutar de su compañia, la llevé a la habitación y pensé en dejarla dormir, pero no pude contenerme y me metí bajo sus sábanas. Pretendía dormir a su lado, pero acabé despertandola y llenandola de besos y carícias, la hize reir y llorar cuando nos dejamos llevar y le dolio. Nos susurramos al oido cada uno lo mucho que nos queríamos y los brazos de Morfeo nos llevaron con ellos.

..

..

..

No, si no es el final que yo esperaba escribir, pero así me salió. Corto y rápido. No quise meter mano del Lemmon, porque no me parecía adecuado para esta historia. Supongo que me estoy aburriendo un poco de ella, pero tendré que terminarla. Sé que tarde mucho, pero es que no estuve aquí para escribirla. Me fuí de campamento a England y aunque solo fueran dos semanas al final acabemos decidiendo que como el avion hacia escala en madrid nos pasaríamos unos dias allí. Mi padre y sus locuras... ¬¬ Espero que no tarde tanto en escribir el otro, pero ahora llega la feria y no se que responder.

Espero que disfruteis mucho leyendo y que paseis en grande lo que queda de verano :D  
Besos.


End file.
